The present invention relates to novel 1,3,4-tri-(het-)aryl-isoquinolines, to processes for the preparation of these compounds, and to their use as photoconductive compounds, for example, in the field of electrophotography or xerography.
A number of processes for the preparation of 1,3,4-triaryl-isoquinolines, in particular of 1,3,4-triphenyl-isoquinoline, have been disclosed by prior art publications. According to W. Krabbe et al, Chem. Ber. 71:64 (1938), for example, 1,3,4-triphenyl-isoquinoline is prepared by dehydrating benzaminotriphenyl-ethyl alcohol with phosphorus pentoxide. The compound can also be obtained by an acidic decomposition of benzoazanorcarane, as disclosed by V. Nair, J. Org. Chem. 37:2508 (1972). Finally, synthesis of 1,3,4-triphenylisoquinoline and a number of further derivatives has been performed by reacting 1,2-dibenzoylbenzene with appropriate aminomethyl-aromatic compounds under basic condensation conditions (Sh. Mataka et al, Heterocycles 14:789 (1980)).